


“…take care of that dumb kitty for me Alya”

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: An akuma was causing too much destruction and Marinette can't transform, but it seems as she won't have another option than transforms and save the day.





	“…take care of that dumb kitty for me Alya”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“…take care of that dumb kitty for me Alya”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/384002) by beepsiart. 



She was running with Alya and the rest of the class away from it. One by one were separate from each other from the different explosions happening closed by, mostly have been just something in their way making the group to get divide in bits. All of that let to Marinette with just Alya, even Nino who was so closed, trying hard to not get behind, got separate thanks to the last explosion. Marinette was lightitly wishing that it was her turn to loss the group, but her responsibility as class president didn’t allow her the opportunity that she was waiting since the akuma appeared.

Now, she was mostly willing to find the correct opportunity, go and help her partner, Chat Noir who was already there. Chat had arrived not too long after the akuma, Marinette was glad about it. He had been the one helping everyone that let behind to getting to a better place. Now, it was their turn to get help by Chat; but the inesperable happened, it exploded right now, right there. Chat got the hit, he helped them, as always, he had put in from of her to save her, even when he didn’t know that it was her, his beloved Ladybug. 

Even with Chat’s help this time they were in a bad shape, she was hurt but not as bad as her beloved kitty. She could heard the pain in her partner and the fear in her best friend who was taking care of him, it was one of the least things that Alya wanted to do as as thank you for saving them. Even knowing that it wasn’t necessary a thank you, they would always save them, they are heroes after all. They would always save the day. 

Now, in the middle of the huge destruction that the akuma had caused, she was standing up. “Marinette?” was asking Alya, she was not just asking but calling her to stop. “don’t worry it’s all gonna be alright” was Marinette reply after a few times calling her, even so Alya grow on worrying and keep calling her after seeing that she was getting far away. Now, even Chat’s worry was starting  
to noticing but was unable to say much or any in all. 

And then what none was expecting to happened, it happen “Tikki spots on” they heard Marinette said, Alya didn’t get it first, Chat only winden his eyes, he did know what was happening it. Once there it was Ladybug standing were Marinette once was, Alya got it and all worry die. Chat surprise die as well, replace with happiness.  “… take care of that dumb kitty for me Alya” was the last thing she said to them before disappearing to the battle. A fight that didn’t took too long afterwards, because Ladybug had her best friends to save and was very annoyed with the akuma that leave her friends in that state. 

Once she managed to save the day, they were once again reunite for one last revelation that day, and a long conversation. But that’s an story for another day. Another day, after Alya and the rest of her classmates were all alright. Because true to her words, everything turned to be alright.  
  
The End  


End file.
